


Angel of Death

by LizManoban



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizManoban/pseuds/LizManoban
Summary: Angela era o ponto de apoio da Overwatch. O anjo da guarda em que todos confiavam, porém, nem todos os anjos são bons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Particularmente eu gosto da versão distorcida da Mercy, é mais divertida do que a normal.  
> Enjoy ღ

A lua era a única testemunha do massacre que ocorreu ali. Quem não estava morto, estava prestes a morrer. Era uma visão que desejava ter há muito tempo. Caminhando por entre os cadáveres, Mercy limpava sua arma com um pano, ouvindo somente o eco de seus passos. Sua roupa branca estava manchada de vermelho, o sangue daqueles que acabara de matar sem dó nem piedade. Não merecia mais ser chamada de Mercy.

Angela Ziegler era uma mulher misteriosa, todos sabiam disso, ninguém sabia do que era capaz de fazer. Assassinar a sangue frio seus amigos, pessoas que confiavam sua vida a ela era somente uma das coisas que sabia fazer bem. Por fim, ela sorriu, deixando o pano cair no chão e caminhando em direção ao homem que a esperava do outro lado da rua. Dividiram o trabalho. Ela cuidou de exterminar uma parte e ele a outra. Nada que já não tivessem feito antes.

Esperava ser recebida com um abraço, mas antes que pudesse chegar perto o suficiente, ele a parou, pondo as mãos em seus ombros. Angela deu mais dois passos para frente, fazendo-o dobrar os braços. Reaper a encarou, sorrindo por detrás da máscara. Ao perceber o olhar confuso da médica, ele riu, levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Angela, passando as pontas das garras na pele macia dela.

— Você fez bem, meu anjo. Eu não poderia fazer tudo isso sozinho — ele falou lentamente. Cada palavra era como uma droga para Angela. — Cuidou de todos eles? — perguntou, levando uma das mãos a cintura dela, apertando-a até sentir o sangue em suas garras.

— Quase todos. D.Va, a menina do robô gigante, conseguiu escapar quando explodiu aquela máquina... — sentiu a mão em sua cintura pressionar-se contra sua pele, rasgando mais do que antes. Ela engoliu seco, sentindo a dor mais insuportável de sua vida. — Eu perderia tempo demais a perseguindo. Ainda tinha outros para matar... — sua voz ficava mais fina, não conseguia respirar muito bem. — E...

— E...? — Reaper tirou as garras de dentro do corpo de Angela, vendo-a respirar aliviada. Por impulso, ela levou as mãos ao ferimento, deixando sua arma cair.

— Tem alguém querendo vê-lo. Achei melhor dar o recado.

Angela sabia que era difícil lidar com Reaper. Às vezes ele a machucava, mas continuava ao lado dele. Era uma promessa que havia feito há muitos anos, não era só por ele ser agressivo que iria deixar de amá-lo. Depois de passar dois dias revirando escombros, um dia juntando as partes do corpo do assassino e anos longe dele por ainda ser ligada à Overwatch, não iria deixar suas brigas bobas separa-los.

— Ah, é...? Imagino quem seja. Pois bem, querida, leve-me até ele.

Reaper ergueu a mão para que ela pegasse, querendo logo acabar com aquilo. Angela pegou com cuidado na mão do assassino, entrelaçando seus dedos naquela mão fria, sem vida. Ela deixou-se ser guiada por ele, sabendo para que lado deveria ir. Ao passar pelos cadáveres, percebia que ele parecia estar revigorando-se cada vez mais. Adicionar regeneração rápida às suas habilidades acabou sendo ideia dela. Hora ou outra viria a calhar.

Entraram em um canto bem escondido, onde provavelmente os membros mais espertos da Overwatch tentaram se esconder. Reaper riu com desdém ao ver o corpo de Ana Amari com a filha nos braços. Achava que ela já tinha passado da hora. Ajudou Angela a equilibrar-se quando ela passou por cima das costas de Jesse McCree.   
Ouvir o som das costelas quebrando juntamente a coluna era música para seus ouvidos. Por fim, chegaram ao seu destino.

Angela estava inquieta, mas ficou parada ao ver a pose séria de Jack Morrison. Pensava no porquê de não tê-lo matado. Ele já tinha aceitado a derrota. Com seus amigos mortos, ele não tinha mais nada a fazer. Talvez por ainda sentir alguma coisa por ele não tivesse coragem de atirar. Forçava-se a acreditar que fora somente por ele ter dito em alto e bom som que queria ver o assassino antes de morrer. Não podia negar tal pedido, afinal, sabia que Reaper também queria vê-lo. Precisavam conversa antes que isso acabasse.

— Estou aqui, Jack. Diga o que você quer para que eu possa dar o fora daqui para tomar uma cerveja — o assassino soou sarcástico, cruzando os braços. Angela tirou o rifle dele, assim como o visor. — Se você fosse estar vivo, eu também te convidaria, parece que está velho e cansado.

— Eu não pedi que viesse aqui para ouvir suas piadas. Eu só quero saber o porquê. Diga-me o porquê de estar fazendo tudo isso. Que tipo de lavagem cerebral louca você fez na Angela para que ela matasse a todos?! — Jack tentou soar confiante, mas ao ouvir a risada maliciosa da médica, sua atitude mudou. — Angela... só diga que você não está fazendo isso por vontade própria...

Angela caminhou em passos lentos até Jack, parando a poucos sentimentos dele. Pegou em seu rosto, sorrindo de lado. Jack havia sido útil até agora, mas era hora de seguir em frente. Não precisava mais dele. Naquele momento, ela o olhava como um leão pronto para abater uma presa. Maníaca. Não existia nada de normal naquele olhar.

— Eu matei todos os seus amigos por vontade própria, Jack. Envenenei Reinhardt e Torbjorn antes de sairmos de Gibraltar, atirei em Ana, Fareeha e Jesse e usei a espada de Genji para golpeá-lo por trás. Eu matei todos com minhas próprias mãos, tendo completa noção do que fazia.

Jack ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo. Esperava uma traição desse tipo de muitas pessoas, mas não de Angela. Nunca dela. Jamais suspeitou que ela pudesse lhe fazer algum tipo de mal. Confiava sua vida a ela. Ela era sua esperança, a pessoa que sabia que poderia se apoiar quando estivesse com problemas. Achava que a conhecia. Ele acabou sendo enganado por ela como todos os outros.

— Você é tão louca quanto ele. Sempre confiamos em você. Como pode fazer isso conosco?

— Não fique chateado, Jack. Eu ainda te amo. Vou me lembrar de você quando estiver de férias no Havaí — Angela sorriu, passando o polegar pelo rosto do comandante. — Eu vou sentir sua falta.

— Sua mente distorcida não vai sentir falta de nada — mesmo no último momento de sua vida, não iria deixar de falar o que sentia. Jack virou-se para Reaper, encarando aquelas espingardas infernais viradas em sua direção. — Cuide bem dela.

— Eu vou cuidar. Melhor do que você teria feito.

Angela não teve nenhuma expressão ao ver o corpo de Jack Morrison cair no chão a sua frente. Agora tudo estava acabado. Nada mais a mantinha presa na Overwatch. Tinha conseguido acabar com todos os elos que a prendiam na organização, do seu próprio jeito. Ela sorriu, um sorriso simples, que ficou maior ao sentir os braços do assassino ao redor de seu abdômen. Não era bem o abraço que queria, mas já servia.

Virou-se para encara-lo, passando as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele. Não imaginava que um quartinho de suprimentos terminaria sendo o lugar perfeito para comemorar sua vitória. Estava feliz no fim das contas. Finalmente teria a paz que tanto queria e as férias que tanto merecia. Encostou o rosto naquela máscara branca, aproveitando o momento de silêncio entre os dois. Sentia-se segura nos braços dele. Aquele abraço era macabro. Ela, um anjo, a esperança do mundo corrompida pelo demônio. Ou quase isso.

Era mais fácil pensar que Angela estava sendo manipulado por Reaper, era o que todos iriam querer acreditar nisso se eles estivessem vivos. Nem todos os anjos são bons. Angela aproveitou o momento de distração do assassino para pegar uma de suas armas. O silêncio foi quebrado com o barulho de um tiro. Ela afastou-se, deixando a arma cair no chão. Viu o assassino cair de joelhos, com as mãos na barriga, sentindo o sangue em suas mãos.

— Angela... — ele chamou-a com a voz arrastada. Ela havia o construído. Sabia seus pontos fracos.

— Shh... — a médica abaixou-se para ficar à frente dele. — É melhor assim, querido. Nosso tempo juntos foi muito bom, mas eu precisava fazer isso.

— Você é louca — Reaper murmurou, colocando a cabeça no ombro da médica.

— Talvez eu seja. A culpa é sua. Você vai superar.

Ele iria morrer rapidamente, sabia disso. Tinha um último pedido, não poderia deixá-lo partir sem antes terminar com tudo. Angela ajeitou o corpo de Reaper em seu colo, olhando-o com o olhar misericordioso que olhava para todos os que salvava. Levou a mão à máscara do assassino, tirando-a. Poucos foram os momentos em que viu o rosto do ceifador. Esse era um dos momentos adequados. Não conseguiu preservar a aparência dele, mas ainda tinha alguns traços de seu rosto antigo.  
— Gabriel... — chamou-o pelo nome, passando os dedos pela pele morta de seu rosto. Podia sentir a essência dele esvaindo-se aos poucos. — Um dia você irá me perdoar por isso.

Angela esperava que Gabriel concordasse com o que tinha falado, porém, ele não falou nada. Sentiu as garras em seu rosto, o que a fez sorrir. Ele ainda se esforçava para movimentar-se. Achava que Reaper estava pronto para morrer, mas foi surpreendida quando ele puxou seu rosto para perto do dele, deixando-os tão próximos que conseguia sentir o cheiro da carne morta. Pensou que iria vomitar, porém nem teve tempo para isso.

Com o pouco de força que lhe restava, Reaper enfiou sua mão no peito de Angela, forçando-se a sorrir quando viu um filete de sangue sair da boca da médica. Ele arrancou o coração de Angela, deixando-o ao lado dos dois. Ela lançou um último olhar ao seu amado, sem entender o porquê dele ter feito aquilo. Gabriel viu sua amante morrer na sua frente, mas não ficou triste. Ficou muito feliz.

— Você não precisa disso, Angela.


End file.
